This is a renewal application to continue the study of the history of the medical and police registration of prostitutes in mid-Victorian Britain, as established by the Contagious Diseases Acts of 1864, 1866, and 1869. This project will explore the long-term consequences of the controversy over the Contagious Diseases Acts, in particular its impact on public policy towards street solicitation and the treatment of venereal disease. In addition, it will consider the legacy of the abolitionist campaign agianst the Acts on feminist attitudes towards doctors and male vice through the first World War. By comparing the C.D. Acts controversy with the public debate between regulationists and feminists that erupted during World War I, one can explore the degree to which ideological and moral assumptions limited scientific inquiry into the treatment and control of veneral disease and shaped social, medical and legal policy.